Casper: The Shinigami
by I'mJustThatGood
Summary: Yuri Shinozaki is a... different girl. She instigates everything, loves to pick fights, and most of all, she can see spirits. One day, Shinozaki see's a boy, who she later finds out is named Hitsugaya, who follows her home. He didn't know why he was so interested in her, he just... was. They create a... different relationship, and they soon start having feelings! Bad summery, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Casper: The Shinigami

Bleach Fanfic

Chapter 1- Meeting: Shinozaki

"Nana, he's not worth your tears!" The girl said, trying to comfort her heartbroken friend.

"But… I loved… him!" Nana said, between wet sobs.

The girl merely sighed, put her hands on Nana's shoulders, and said,

"If that bastard is willing to cheat on you with that dirty hoe, then he obviously doesn't see how much of a badass you are. It's obviously not true love if he doesn't love you back!"

Nana sniffed and said, "You're right! Who needs that jerk anyway!"

"That's the spirit!" The girl said, smiling.

Suddenly, a group of buff guys surrounded them, reeking of alcohol.

"Hey Hotstuff! You seem upset, want me to *HIC* comfort you?" A man with brown hair asked, as he slung an arm around Nana.

"N-No thank you!" Nana replied, moving away from the man.

"Oh, come one! You know you *HIC* want to!"

Suddenly, the girl stepped in front of Nana.

"She said she's fine!"

"Ohohoho, we got a sassy one! I *HIC* love those types!" The man said, and he started running at her with his fist clenched tight.

The girl smiled as the man swung at her. She caught his fist no problem, and she bent his arm back.

"Men!" She said with a bored tone, and she threw the man backwards. He got up and smiled.

"Men, stand back! This is my fight!" The man shouted.

The girl sighed.

"Do you seriously want to do this?" She asked.

The man replied by running at her with his fist again.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

* * *

The young, white-haired captain sat in a tree in the middle of a park. He was stationed in the human world, and he was taking a break. The park was quiet until he heard someone crying. It was a girl. There were two girls walking across the park. The one on the right was crying. She was short and had light brown hair in a bun. The one on the left had her arms around the one on the right and was comforting her. She was tall, with long, blond hair, and she had bright, green eyes. They both had on the same uniforms, probably from school. Then, the one on the left said something.

"Nana, he's not worth your tears!"

The girl on the right said, "But… I loved… him!".

' _Great! Human drama! And here I thought I was going to have a quiet day!'_ He thought to himself.

Then, the girl on the left took the girl on the rights shoulder.

"If that bastard is willing to cheat on you with that dirty hoe, then he obviously doesn't see how much of a badass you are. It's obviously not true love if he doesn't love you back!"

Hitsugaya was kind of shocked with how the girl talked about this boy.

"You're right! Who needs that jerk anyway!" The girl on the right said.

"That's the spirit!" The girl on the left said, smiling.

Then, Hitsugaya noticed a group of men making their way towards the girls.

"Hey Hotstuff! You seem upset, want me to *HIC* comfort you?" A man with brown hair asked, as he slung an arm around the girl on the right.

"N-No thank you!" The girl said, obviously uncomfortable, as she moved away from the man.

"Oh, come one! You know you *HIC* want to!"

Suddenly, the girl on the left stepped in front of the other girl.

"She said she's fine!"

"Ohohoho, we got a sassy one! I *HIC* love those types!" The man said happily, and he began to swing at the girl.

But the girl caught his fist and bent it back with a bored look.

"Men!" She said.

Then, the man told the others to stand back, and he charged at the girl again. She sighed and said "Do you seriously want to do this?", and when the man continued to run at her, she said "Okay, you asked for it!".

"Trying that move again?" The girl asked, as she easily dodged it. She then took the man's arm and swung him around, throwing him to the ground. But from the ground, the man kicked the girls legs, causing her to fall down, she immediately repaid him with a punch in the face. The man growled loudly and tackled the girl. Pinning the girl to the ground, he shouted

"This is for being a BITCH!" and he slapped her in the face so hard, it left a mark. Then he slapped her again with the back of his hand. The ring on his finger cut across the girl's cheek, causing it to bleed. When the man, and Hitsugaya, thought the girl was down, she smiled.

"That all you got? I'm more of a man than you right now!" She shouted.

The man clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

' _What are you doing?'_ Hitsugaya thought.

The man raised his fist and charged it at the girl's face. If he made contact, it would for sure break her nose! But she continued to smile, as her leg thrusted into his… well… precious area! He emitted a high pitched scream and immediately stopped the attack. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do! Laugh, or cringe? He ended up doing both, which made the girls head perk up a little.

* * *

Did she just hear a boy's laughter? She shrugged it off, not risking looking for the source, seeing as she was in the middle of a fight. The man got up (with help) and shouted "RETREAT!" As he and his cronies left, the girl burst out laughing! Then she turned back to Nana, who was on the ground. She helped her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nana nodded, then started crying.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAY YOU!" She screamed.

"You can repay me by never letting that happen again! If anyone tries to do something like that, you need to defend yourself!" The girl said seriously. Nana nodded, but then said,

"But… I'm not strong!"

The girl smiled softly, "Everyone has their own strengths, you just need to find yours!"

Nana smiled, but then noticed her friend was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!"

The girl made a confused look, but then wiped her face. Sure enough, there was blood across the side of her hand. She smiled once again.

"I've bleed worse than this before! Now, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Nana nodded and said, "I'm okay, thank you so much for saving me, Shinozaki-chan!"

And with that, Nana started heading home. Shinozaki stood there smiling.

"Cheated on, huh…" She said, and took out a picture. Hitsugaya squinted from the tree and saw that the picture consisted of the girl, and a boy. The boy was kissing her cheek, and she was smiling wide. Shinozaki sighed dreamily.

"I will always _hate_ you from the bottom of my heart!" She said. Then, she put the picture away, and started walking home. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a small boy in the tree.

' _Is that the person who was laughing earlier? Who is he? Is he a spirit?'_ She thought.

Yes. It's true. Her name was _Yuri Shinozaki_ and she was able to see spirits. It happened after a near-death experience. Basically, when she was born, her umbilical cord was wrapped around neck tightly. She almost died, and from that point on, it was littlely ghost town! Yuri was 17 years-old, and had long, blonde hair, and green eyes. Most people said her eyes pierced into their souls. She only had one friend because everybody else was either scared of her, or thought she was a freak.

She ignored the boy, and continued to walk home.

' _Wait a minute,'_ Hitsugaya thought, as the girl left. ' _Did she just look at me?'_ He swear he saw her looking at him through the corner of her eye. And for some strange reason, he really had the urge to follow her. He decided it wouldn't hurt.

Her whole way home, she kept seeing that boys white hair, his turquoise, she would ignore him for the most part, but would glance at him through the corner of her eye. He was hiding in dark alleyways, on the roof of buildings, anywhere secretive he could find. Finally, about two minutes from her home, the boy was gone, and Shinozaki was relieved. As she entered her home however, as she was closing the door, she saw him, standing by a tree in front of the building. Her eyes widened as she shut her door. Her heart started beating fast.

' _Come on, you just took on a drunk, buff guy, but you can't open your door!'_ She screamed at herself. After a moment's hesitation, she opened the door a crack. No one was there! She sighed as she closed the door again.

' _See! There was no one there! You're just crazy!'_ She reassured herself.

She turned around and jumped, almost having a heart attack! Sitting there on her bed, was the white-haired, turquoise-eyed, weirdly-dressed, boy!

* * *

 **Heyyo! I hope you guys liked this! I literally** _ **LOVE**_ **Toshiro Hitsugaya! While watching Bleach, I looked at him, and I was like 'He's my WAIFU! But he's a** _ **boy!**_ **So he's my HUSBU!' And… yeah…**

 **So, this was kind of a long chapter, sorry about that, and I want to say, you'll find out the reason for the name of this fanfic in the next chapter. I also want to explain Shinozaki's house. Basically, it's a giant square, and when you walk through the front door, the small kitchen is in front of you. Then across the kitchen is a small wall, with her bedroom on that side. Then, in front of her bedroom, on the wall is the tv, so her bedroom and living room is combined, and there is a small bathroom next to her room. There is a closet behind when you open the front door. If you know what I'm talking about the… GREAT! If you don't, then it's okay, it's not important! Anyway, I hope you like this series!**

 **-I'mJustThatGood Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Casper: The Shinigami

Chapter 2- Dog is Man's Best Friend!

* * *

The boy looked into Shinozaki's eyes. He had cold, turquoise eyes. She had bright green, almost neon, eyes, that make you feel like she's staring into your soul. They were just silently staring at each other for a while before the boy spoke up.

"You can see me, can't you?" He asked.

"No, I've just been staring at the wall for the past minute." She said sarcastically.

Hitsugaya scoffed. He _already hated_ her attitude. ' _You know what I meant!'_ He thought, annoyed.

Since the strange boy went quiet, Shinozaki decided to ask some questions of her own.

"Why were you following me?"

"Because most people don't have high spiritual pressure like you."

"Spiritual pressure?" She asked.

"Basically, the higher your spiritual pressure is, the more spirits you can see. I mean, you can see me, and I'm sure you can see other spirits too, right?" He explained.

She nodded, and once again, silence. The silence, thankfully, was soon broken by a scratching noise, coming from the back door. Shinozaki gasped and ran to the door, Hitsugaya following her with his eyes. She opened it, and suddenly, a black and white collie dog burst through, tackling her to the ground. After a minute of petting the dog, she got back up and looked outside. It was starting to rain.

"Who's this?" She heard the boy say.

' _Why the hell is he still here?'_ She thought, annoyed, but turned around with a smile.

"This is my dog, Buddy!"

"Nice." Was the boy's simple response, but it annoyed Shinozaki even more. The dog walked over to it's bowl, that was laying on a small rug. The bowl was empty. He whimpered.

'Hold on, I'll get you some food." She said to the dog, as she picked up the bowl and went into the closet. She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing that the girl stopped.

"I'm out of dog food, Shit! I'll have to go get some!" She said, as she put on a green sweatshirt. She took one look outside and her happiness deflated. It wasn't just raining, it was _downpouring_!

' _Damnit, I gave my umbrella to Nana! WHY?!'_ She screamed at herself.

Suddenly, she noticed the boy next to her. He looked at the rain.

"You're going to get wet." He stated.

" _NO! Really?_ I didn't know rain got you wet! Dumbass!" She said sarcastically.

Again with that attitude. Hitsugaya really hated it. He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Don't you have an umbrella, and why can't you do this some other time?"

"I gave my umbrella to a friend, and Buddy is my family. You wouldn't want a family member to starve!" She replied, seriously, which amazed Hitsugaya.

He nodded. "But-" But before he could finish, she was already running. He didn't know why, but he decided to follow her. Why? Why was he doing any of this? He found out that she has high spiritual pressure, so he should be good. He didn't even like her- as far as attitude goes. But he still just was… interested in her. Weird!

It turned out that the grocery store was _far, far_ away! And by the time Shinozaki got there, it looked like she went swimming. Not to mention that she ran the whole way, so she was out of breath! After she got it, she had to run _all the way back home!_

' _KILL ME!'_ She screamed at herself. Then she decided, instead of her having to carry this 40 pound bag of dog food, how about make that boy carry it.

"Hey Stalker Boy, carry this for me!"

He looked at her dumbly and repeated, "Stalker Boy?"

"Yeah, I thought it would fit, seeing as you are a stalker, following me around and everything!" She said waving a hand, then she tossed the bag at him, which he caught.

"Wow! You _can_ catch!" She said.

He smiled and said "Whatever _Attitude!"_

She didn't seem offended by this, instead she let out a 'hmph' and began to run home.

When she got back home, she gave Buddy his food.

The boy said, "I told you you'd get wet!"

Shinozaki smiled a smile that said 'I'm going to kill you!' and said

"I really want to slap you right now- Actually, you never told me your name." She said, realizing they were still strangers.

"Oh, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th squad." He said, telling her about the Gotei 13, and Soul Society.

She looked at him and slowly repeated his name. "To-shir-ou. Hit-su-gay-a. Uh, can I change your name?" She asked.

"No."

"At least give you a nickname?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well," She began. What was a good nickname, other than 'Stalker Boy'?

"You are a spirit, and you have white hair! So, your nickname will be… Casper!" She said, proud of the nickname.

"Casper?" He asked, with a confused look.

"You know, _Casper the Friendly Ghost_!"

He was still confused.

"Wait, you've never seen Casper? You are watching it tonight with me!" She demanded, more than asking. He knew he couldn't fight it, so he nodded.

"You never told me your name." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, my name is Yuri Shinozaki! Nice to meet you Casper!" She said with a smile, as she put out her hand for him to shake.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Yuri Shinozaki!" He said, shaking her hand.

"Now," Shinozaki said, clapping her hands together, "let's go watch that movie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Casper: The Shinigami

Chapter 3: I Think I'm _Falling_ For You! _*Ba Dum Tss!*_

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys! So I want to say thank you for all the followers! I also want to explain the *Ba Dum Tss* in the title. Basically, I have started putting puns in my titles, so at the end of the chapter I want all of you to look at the chapter's name, find the pun, and cringe because I make cringe-worthy puns! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **-I'mJustThatGood Out**

* * *

Hitsugaya just stared at the screen.

"So… how'd you… like… it?" Shinozaki asked slowly.

"It… it was… okay…" The shinigami replied, not sure of his own answer.

"Oh come on! I know you hated it, I could see the hate in your eyes!" Shinozaki said, knowing what he said was a lie.

"Well, I only hated it because it was weird, and nothing about the afterlife was true!" Hitsugaya said, defending himself. "And why do you like it so much ' _Ms. This is the greatest movie ever!'_?"

Shinozaki just smiled and said "I never said it was the greatest movie ever."

"Bull, I remember that's exactly what you said!" Hitsugaya replied.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I did say that, but that's because you wouldn't watch it unless it was the real deal! I had to _persuade_ you!" She admitted with a smile.

It was 11:07 at night, and the two kids just finished watching Casper! They would have finished it sooner, but Shinozaki insisted on getting popcorn. And ice cream. She _begged_ Hitsugaya to watch High School Musical. Yeah. Shinozaki also showed Hitsugaya other ghost movies like _The Conjuring,_ and _Poltergeist_. They finished Casper as the "Ghost Movie Marathon!" in Shinozaki's words.

"Well," Shinozaki said, "now you know your origin!"

"My origin?"

"Your… nicknames origin at least!" Shinozaki replied with another smile.

"What about you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What?"

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

Shinozaki saddened and look down. Hitsugaya noticed and his eyes widened. Something bad probably happened to them.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Shinozaki said, "My… my dad… died when I was little. He got shot. After, my mom couldn't get enough money to pay for the house, until she got a job offer in London. She didn't want to take it because she didn't want to leave my dad, or me. She wouldn't take me with her because I have- or had at the time- one year left of school. So, I told her to go. I would be fine without her, and that this job was a miracle. So, now, she sends me rent money every month, and she comes up for holidays, and the anniversary of my dad's death. So, it's just Buddy and I!"

"Wow, sorry." Hitsugaya said, guilty that he made her bring that up.

"It's fine, now, I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" She said, getting into her bed.

"Uh, what about the dishes?" He asked.

"Goodnight Casper!" Shinozaki repeated.

Hitsugaya sighed and started picking up bowls.

"Goodnight."

* * *

" _Hey, I know this is hard. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But," He said, caressing her face, "I will always love you."_

 _He tilted his head and leaned in. Their lips touched and it was nice until she pushed him away._

" _What's wrong?" He asked, confused._

" _You. Are. So. STUPID! You think you can KISS me after I caught you cheating on me." She screamed._

" _Oh, come on, Baby! I told you that was nothing!" He said, putting his arms around her waist and lowering his hands down to her butt._

 _Her eyes widened and she pushed him off, raised her hand, and as hard as she could, slapped him in the face. He stared at her in shock with his hand on the mark._

" _You BITCH!" He screamed. "At least SHE wasn't a freak that sees 'ghosts'!"_

 _She smiled, raised her fist, and screamed "Bastard!"_

* * *

Shinozaki's alarm kept going off, and she wasn't getting up. So Hitsugaya went over to her bed to wake her up. But she started waving her hand around, sort of like she was slapping someone in her dream. Then she screamed "Bastard!" and went to punch him. Hitsugaya caught the punch and she immediately woke up with him holding her fist.

"Wha- Casper?"

He blushed and said "Sorry, what were you dreaming about? You tried to punch me!"

"I… Sorry… I sleep-fight sometimes. It's where I fight in my sleep." Shinozaki said, avoiding the question. "Wait, what time is it?"

"7:35."

Shinozaki just staring at him. Then her eyes widened.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M LATE?! OH MY GOD! I'M SO LATE, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00!" She screamed, ripping the covers off her bed.

"Okay, calm down! Do you need me to help?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Put some toast in the toaster, please!" She said, starting to make her bed. "And can you get my uniform?"

"Sure thing." The white-haired boy replied, getting the skirt and jacket off the closet door after putting some toast in the toaster. "Here." He handed them to her.

She was about to grab it when she slipped on her pillow that was still on the ground.

"Thank y- WHOA!"

Everything happened so fast, and when Shinozaki opened her eyes, she was laying on top of Hitsugaya. Thankfully, she was (a lot) taller than him, so instead of their faces together, her face was buried in his spiky hair. UNfortunately, Hitsugaya's nose was _just_ touching her neck.

' _I should probably get up!'_ Shinozaki thought.

But he smelled _so good!_ And he was actually very warm, and comfortable. And his hair was so soft, and nice, and now that we're on the topic, he was actually a pretty cu- WAIT! WHAT?! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!

She got up quickly and cleared her throat before offering him a hand. He took it and stood up.

"Sorry about that!" She said awkwardly.

"It's fine." He said, but he was sort of sad she got up- was that weird, no, probably just a normal friendship!

With him so deep in thought, Shinozaki decided she wanted to make up for that weird moment by pissing him off! She started patting his head and said "Thanks… SHORTY!"

He stared at her before screaming, "I AM NOT SHORT!"

"You're shorter than me!" She said mockingly.

"I… Uh… WELL... THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M SHORT!"

"Whatever, Shorty!" She said again, picking up her uniform. "Now get out, unless you want to add 'pervert' to 'stalker'!"

Hitsugaya blushed and left the room.

"Thank you." She said changing.

She was right in the middle of changing her shirt, when the door opened and Hitsugaya came in.

"Hey, what do you want on your to-" He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the half-shirtless girl.

"I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE CHANGING BY NOW AND I-" But he was cut off by Shinozaki, who pointed her finger at him accusingly, and in my opinion, childish.

"Aha! You are a pervert! I should have known you'd pull a trick like that!" She said.

"NO, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He said again, practically the color of a lobster.

She started laughing.

"It's fine, Casper! I'll take strawberry jam please." She said.

He seemed to calm down and said "Okay." as he left the room.

After everything Shinozaki needed was done, (hair, makeup, breakfast, bag) it was 7:52. She thanked Hitsugaya for the help, and _bolted_ like lightning to school.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, I'm back. I want to say I am** _ **so so so**_ **sorry I didn't upload for a while. Truth is I've been working on other stories, also, I've just been to lazy. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you found my cringe-worthy puns! Also, sorry if there are mistakes in this, it's literally 1:12 a.m. right now and I am SUPER tired! I also want to tell you that I am going on a 1 to 2 week vacation starting the 19th, so I won't be able to upload then. BUT, I will upload one more chapter before I leave, and I will work on more chapters while I am away. So, thank you for reading this, please review!**

 ***IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I AM BEGGING YOU TO LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE I** _ **WILL**_ **LOOK AT THEM!***

 **-I'mJustThatGood OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- That was one _shitty_ prank! _*Ba Dum Tss*_

It was a sunny nice day, and Hitsugaya was patrolling. He was walking down the street when he saw a familiar head of hair.

Shinozaki was crouching behind a telephone pole. She was looking around sneakily. Hitsugaya walked over to her.

"Hey? What are you doing?" He asked, only to be pulled down next to her and shushed.

Suddenly, a group of angry teenagers who looked about Shinozaki's age turned the corner. After looking around for a few seconds, one kid pointed at her and shouted

"There she is!"

They started running towards her.

"Uh oh! We gotta run!" Shinozaki said, standing up. She pulled Hitsugaya up too and started running, pulling him by the wrist.

After a minute of running, Shinozaki jerked around a corner into an alleyway. She threw Hitsugaya against the wall and crouched in front of him, their faces inches apart.

"Wha-" Hitsugaya began, but was cut off by Shinozaki's hand clamping over his mouth. She had a wide smile, and shook her head, signaling him not to speak.

It was a few moments of there... closeness (is that what you call it?) until the group of kids passed the alleyway shouting 'She went that way!'

Shinozaki rolled over, putting her back on the wall. Hitsugaya breathed for a moment before whisper-shouting

"What was that about?!"

"Okay, so you may kill me for this but it would be SO worth it!"

"Just tell me why those kids were chasing you!"

"Okay, so earlier..."

* * *

 _Shinozaki's Flashback..._

Shinozaki was walking home from school when a group of kids circled around her in the park. She recognized them as the 'cool kids' in her school.

"We heard you talking crap about Ryan."

'Ryan' was Nana's boyfriend, who cheated on Nana the day before and broke up with her. She, of course, was heartbroken and Shinozaki had to comfort her by talking smack.

"Guilty as charged." Shinozaki said, bored.

"Well, we'll let you off with a like... warning if you give us all your money." A blonde boy said, taking out a small pocket knife.

Shinozaki looked at the knife and broke into laughter, the kids obviously confused.

"You... really think... something like that... would hurt me?" She asked between laugher. She was about to leave when she noticed something small and brown on the ground.

'Come to think of it, this is a dog park.' She thought.

She took Buddy to this park all the time. It was a rule to pick up after your dog uses the bathroom. That meant she has spare gloves in her school bag. She smiled evilly.

"It's a knife, like... of course it will hurt you!" A girl said.

Shinozaki stopped laughing and put on a scared face.

"I'm so sorry, let me get my wallet!"

She started digging around her school bag and found some gloves. She put them on, then found her wallet and emptied it out. Then she 'accidentally' dropped it on the ground.

"Oops, clumsy me!"

She bent down and shoved the poop into the empty wallet, making sure nobody saw.

She stood up, zipping up her school bag, she handed the wallet to the girl who was known as the 'group leader'.

The girl took the wallet and turned around, forming a circle with her group.

She shoved her hand into the wallet as she opened it. When she noticed the dog poop stuffed in the wallet, and now all over her hand, she let out a deafening scream.

"Judging my the smoosh on that, I'd say it's fresh!" Shinozaki added, trying to contain her laughter.

Another deafening scream, one girl even puked. This did it. Shinozaki burst out laughing, almost falling over.

The blonde boy yelled "GET HER!" pointing at Shinozaki.

"Well, it's been fun guys, but I have to go." Shinozaki said before turning and running.

* * *

 **Shinozaki quietly laughed at her story, wiping away an imaginary tear.**

"So... you gave them... dog poop?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yep, it was so funny! That one girl actually touched it!"

Not knowing what to say, Hitsugaya just shrugged and said,

"You realize you just gave up your wallet for a prank?"

"Eh, I need a new one anyway." Shinozaki replied, waving her hand.

"How are you going to take care of this? They are you classmates."

Shinozaki thought for a moment before replying "When I get through with them they won't mess with me again!"

"What?"

But Shinozaki just shook her head and said "Come on, we're not far from home!"

* * *

The plan took about ten minutes to set up when Hitsugaya got the signal and set it into action.

(In his gigai) Hitsugaya spotted the group of kids, who seemed to be _very_ tired, and shouted "I think I saw a high schooler run into that building!"

The leader immediately stomped over to him.

"What did she look like!" She asked.

"She had long blonde hair, and creepy green eyes." He replied.

The girl looked at her minion-followers and nodded, before running into the building.

Shinozaki emerged from the back of the door, laughing loudly. This got the group's attention and they were about to run out when Shinozaki closed the door (with another evil laugh).

"HEY! Like… what are you doing?" The leader asked.

"I'm enjoying life!" She cheerily replied. They were about to ask questions when Shinozaki shouted, "BUDDY! Sick 'em!"

The group suddenly heard growling from the corner of the room. Turning to see the source, the leader let out a scream.

"Oh my GOD! Is that a like… wolf?" The girl said in a scared, high-pitched voice.

The dog started creeping towards the group.

"*Scream* Get away from me!" She shouted again, before pushing the rest of the kids out of the way, shouting things like 'Get your useless asses out of my way!'.

A kid eyed the door, then eyed Shinozaki. She nodded, which resulted in him nodding back, then whispering to his friends. In Hitsugaya's words, they were speaking telepathically.

Shinozaki opened the door, releasing all the kids _except_ the leader (Her name is Rose). As the kids passed, Shinozaki handed each of them ten bucks.

"Ten bucks not to spill." She said to each of the kids. They nodded and went back to their normal lives.

Back in the room, Rose was getting licked to death by Buddy. The whole time she was screaming like she was getting tortured, and kept trying to run away, but it never worked. Oh, isn't life fun!

Finally, Shinozaki called off Buddy and let Rose out.

"What is wrong with you, you _freak_!? I am _totally_ sueing you for this!" She screamed in anger.

"Uh-uh-un," Shinozaki said, holding up her finger, "I have video evidence of you being a jerk to your friends, and better-yet, you _afraid_ of a collie dog… _licking you!_ "

"T-That's not true!" Rose said hopefully.

Shinozaki held out her hand for Hitsugaya to put her phone in it. She showed her the video.

"Oh, it's true! So if you want to sue me, this will get around the school and ruin your rep!"

"Oh my GOD!" Rose exclaimed, with a dramatic gasp, "You're like totally black-marketing me!"

Shinozaki face palmed.

"You mean… black _mailing?"_

"Whatever!" Rose replied bluntly. "Let's just say this day never happened!"

"Deal, but I still have this _hilarious_ video so… _watch your back!"_

Rose simply scoffed and left.

"Wow… today was _really_ weird…" Hitsugaya said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was… Anyway, I have school tomorrow, so you're going to have to wake me up!" Shinozaki said, more of a command then a question.

He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, great!"

And with that, they walked home, remembering this very weird day...

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took another million years to update. I need to work on laziness…**

 **Sorry this chapter was** _ **very, very weird**_ **. I had an idea, then… it exploded and made this…**

 **I want to make a shout-out to** **lovegamingxx** **for giving me a wonderful idea that I will consider… Also you are literally the only person who has made reviews, so THANK YOU!**

 ***Please if anyone has ideas, leave them in the reviews and I WILL consider them!***

 **-I'mJustThatGood…** _ **Out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Casper: The Shinigami

Chapter 5- Trip and Fall (Part 1)

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, sorry about last chapter. I had writer's block and had to update, so I went with the first thing that came to mind. I** _ **promise**_ **this chapter will be better.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I Do Not Own Bleach or Any of The Characters!**_

* * *

Shinozaki rolled over in her bed.

Another day of school.

Another day of hell.

Crawling out of bed, she slipped her uniform off the hanger. Then, exiting her room, she noticed that her white-haired friend wasn't there. Weirdly, she was sad… Huh…

Anywho… After getting ready for school, she exited her apartment. The day was nice and sunny. It was only 7:35, so she had some time to dawdle. Before walking, she placed her green earbuds in her ears and hit shuffle. The song was… oh wait, shuffle again. And again. Shuffle- shuffle. You know, shuffle until it hits that song you've listened to 23 times in a row...

Ah, there- Shake It Off by T-Swivel ( **A/N Swift, also don't judge the song, it's the first that came to my head…** ).

She began walking down the sidewalk to the beat.

"I stay up to late…" She mumbled the lyrics, while dancing like a crazy person and receiving strange glares/ the ever so popular 'Are-you-insane?' look.

"SHAKE IT OFF, SHAKE IT OFF! I- I" She began singing, only to have her earbuds ripped out.

"Oh hell no! No one rips my headphones out and gets away with- oh! Hey Nana…" Shinozaki said.

The small girl smiled. "Hey Shinozaki-chan, you should really look at who you yell at before you… well… yell."

Shinozaki scratched the back of her head. "Yeah sorry."

"Anyway, I was wondering, where is this white-haired ghost boy you were texting about?" The small girl asked.

"Oh, Casper isn't here today, for some weird reason. Usually he stalks me."

Nana couldn't help but laugh as the two made their way towards the large red school building. Shinozaki looked at her questioningly, edging her to tell her what's up with the laughter.

Nana wiped a fake tear before saying, "It's just that, the way you talk about him while we're texting, it makes it seem like you like him!"

It took a couple of minutes to register in the blonde's before her face flushed red and she screeched, "Nuh- Uh! I do _not_ like that creepy little shrimp!"

Nana shrugged, "Judging by the color of your face right now, I'd say you're lying to yourself. But what do I know?

Shinozaki only pouted.

' _There is NO way I like him!'_

* * *

The strawberry-blonde hair lieutenant was staring intensly at her captain, who was sitting crissed-crossed on the floor watching the news.

"I can feel your eyes burning a hole through my head." The captain said.

"Something's off about you." She observed. It was true, after he had come back from a day of no interaction with the lieutenant, he had seemed, what's the word? Happier? Maybe even prouder. He hadn't mentioned anything, but she could smell the faint smell of mint, and perfume? Definitely a girl!

"Matsumoto?"

The girl looked at the man, who was now turned towards her, but looked anywhere but her face. He was madly blushing, which was rare for the indifferent-faced captain.

"What is it?"

The captain started twiddling his thumbs, "I don't usually come to you for advice, but, well, it's just, um…"

"Spit it out already!"

He glared at her but continued, "What… WHAT DOES IT MEAN IF YOU CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE?" He asked, as red as a lobster.

A smile crept up the lieutenant's face.

"OH CAPTAIN! Don't tell me you've fallen… for a HUMAN!" She burst out laughing.

"No, I just… overheard a few kids asking each other about it and I was curious!" He covered.

"HA! Right!" She continued laughing.

"Just tell me what it means! Or," The captain smiled menacingly, "no alcohol for a month!"

Matsumoto stopped at the statement and looked at him. He was serious.

With a sigh, she answered the question, "It means you really, really like somebody."

"As a friend?" The boy cut in.

"No, as something more."

"Oh… Well, thanks, I ought to be going, you know, to uh… tell those kids the truth!"

He picked himself off the ground. "Oh and Matsumoto, thank you."

The lieutenant sat there, awestruck. He! Thanked her! For answering a question?

"She must really be special, aye captain?"

He stood there in the doorway. "Must be…" Before walking away.

* * *

Shinozaki sat at her desk, next to the window. She had really tried to stay focused on the lecture, but history was boring. And besides, she was too focused on that stupid thought Nana had planted in her head.

' _Like him! HA! She's never even met him! Like she knows who I like!"_

But the more she thought about all the moments the two had together, the more worried she got. It was like all those thoughts were just watering the seed Nana had planted. And she wasn't sure if she wanted that tree or not.

"Shinozaki-San! SHINOZAKI-SAN!"

The girl jumped out of her thoughts. Literally. Jumped. The class started laughing.

"I-I'm sorry! What was the question?"

"I asked you for your homework." The teacher said with annoyance.

"OH! Oh yeah, I knew that!" She said with an uneasy laugh.

The teacher rolled her eyes before snatching the paper out of Shinozaki's hand.

And so the day went on. Class was boring. It always is. Suddenly the bell rang, ripping Shinozaki out of her thoughts. YES! The day was finally over. Now she can go home, watch a movie while doing homework, play with Buddy-boo, and forgot ALL about Shortie-Mc-Fugly-Face!

' _Oh wow, a new nickname! It just popped in my head too! Sweet, can't wait to get him pissed later!'_

Then she stopped.

' _DAMMIT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE HIM LATER DUMBO! YOU'RE TRYING TO AVOID HIM REMEMBER!'_

"Hey!"

Shinozaki jumped. "Oh, hey Nana, you scared me!" She said with an uneasy laugh.

"You okay? You seem really out of it today." The girl asked.

Shinozaki shook her head. "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

Nana clasped her hands together. "Does it have anything to do with a certain ghost boy we had a chat about?" She asked.

Shinozaki blushed. "What, no."

Nana shrugged and mumbled a 'right' under her breath.

The two friends existed the school chatting about their day.

"Then that stupid idiot threw the- woah." Nana stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Shinozaki asked. Nana stood there awestruck. She slowly lifted her hand up, pointing at something. Or apparently- someone.

Shinozaki followed her friends finger. When she saw who she was pointing at, she paled.

' _WHY IS THAT WHITE HAIRED BRAT HERE!'_

There he was, leaning on a pillar in the front of the school. He was wearing skinny jeans, and a sport jacket. Damn, he looked NOICE!

Suddenly fueled with anger she trampled over to the boy. He straightened as her saw her walking over.

' _Wait, why is she mad?'_

"WHAT are you doing here?" She asked.

Okay, she was MAD.

"Um, I just figured we could go for a walk or something…"

"Yeah, well you could have TOLD me!"

"Okay why are you mad at me?"

"I'm NOT I'm just MAD!" She screeched.

"Well that clears things up!" He yelled back.

Nana quickly walked over.

"Guys, you should really stop yelling!" She said, paranoid.

Shinozaki sighed. "Nana, this is dumbass, dumbass, Nana." She introduced.

"Really dumbass." The captain mumbled.

"Oh, wow! You… You to look so CUTE together!" She shouted.

Both of their faced flushed.

"Hey loser." A voice shouted.

Both girls' eyes widened.

A boy with short, dark brown hair came over to them. He was wearing jeans, and a large green jacket. "I hope you're talking about me."

"Why would we be talking about you?" Shinozaki scoffed.

"You were talking about being cute with someone. It was me, right?" He asked cheekily.

"Screw you asshat."

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya cut in, "who are you?"

"Takashi, you are?"

"I'm-"

"HE'S HER BOYFRIEND!" Nana screeched.

"Well that's isn't actually tru-" Hitsugaya began.

"It's true!" Shinozaki said, wrapping her arms around the reaper. "Feeling jealous yet, prick?"

The boy growled. "You are a bitch do you know that?"

She smiled, "Oh I know, I just wanted to hear it again."

Hitsugaya was confused, but he decided this 'Takashi' fellow was her ex, the one from the picture he saw. But in the picture his hair was longer and he looked nicer. Kinder.

"He's way better than _you_ , in multiple ways!" Shinozaki said, hinting downward. Hitsugaya blushed more than ever, shaking his head furiously.

' _Oh god, did she really just say that!?"_

"That's it you bitch!" The boy lifted his his hand, like he was going to slap her. But Hitsugaya caught it.

"Don't." He warned, in a monotone voice. It was like all form of embarrassment had left. "Don't you dare." And with that, he swung his hand, hitting the boy square in the face. Everybody stood there in shock.

"Come on." The reaper said to the girls. He walked through the gates without looking back, the two girls following.

Shinozaki stared at the back of his head. And with that, the seed sprouted.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N- Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry, this is only an author's note, not an actual chapter. But I did also just post a real chapter soooo yeah. *Sigh* Where should I start? Maybe by explaining WHERE THE HECKITY HOO I'VE BEEN! So, I've used this excuse before (I think at least), but I've been SO caught up in school that it** _ **hurts.**_ **But no matter- SUMMER VACATION IS ON IT'S WAY! Only like one month until school's out and I can't waiiiit. Also, I tried to post chapter five yesterday… but it wouldn't let me. Some technical difficulties or something. Anyway… it's up now, and I am working on part two of chapter five so yeah. Exciting stuff. SO I love you guys for sticking with me even though I'm slower than a sloth (I consider myself part sloth/turtle tbh) and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-I'mJustThatGood OUT! (Because I forgot to do it last chapter lol)**


	7. Chapter 6

Caspar: The Shinigami

Chapter 6- Trip and Fall (Part 2)

It was… awkward… walking back. As Hitsugaya led the way, Shinozaki stood behind him, pretty much permanently red. It didn't really help that Nana was next to her with that god awful all-knowing smirk, and her eyebrows constantly wiggling up and down **{( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Basically this}**. And trust me, it was a _long_ walk.

"Well, this is my stop, later alligator!" Nana quickly said before pulling a freaking road-runner. Three minutes later Shinozaki got a text.

 _Lol tell me how the walk with your LOVER was when its over hahaha_

' _Oh that little sneaky buttface.'_

 _Oh I'm sooo gonna get you back for this._ She replied. She glanced back up to the boy in front of her. Her stomach did a backflip.

"Hey"

Shinozaki jumped. It was the first word the boy had spoken since the school.

"Uhh… yeah?" She replied uneasily.

He turned around, with a bright smile. "You okay?"

"M-Me, oh yeah I'm just chillen ya know!" Shinozaki replied, mentally facepalming herself. God she was so stupid.

He looked at her.

' _She's acting awfully weird…'_ He shook it off though. "I just… I know what he means to you."

The blonde's eyes widened. So he knew about her ex. But whatever, why would she care?

"What? He doesn't mean anything. He's just an assclown who thinks he's everything. He's really not." She reassured him, patting him on the back.

"Oh, okay then."

"Oh, well uh, that's ma house, gotta go ya know."

"Hey, are you okay? You kind of seem, I don't know, you're just acting weird." Hitsugaya asked.

"What? No, I'm just… nevermind, anyway are you going to be staying here or…?"

"Oh no, I better get back to my lieutenant. Um, see you later, I guess."

Shinozaki watched as the man left. Oh god she couldn't focus. What was happening with her?

She shook it off, obviously she was just tired. She entered the house and saw Buddy sleeping.

' _Good idea…'_ She thought as she face-planted into her bed. Seconds later she was out.

" _Hey."_

 _Shinozaki turned around. "Oh hey!" She chirped._

 _He stepped closer to her. "So, I-I know it's been weird, but I just really need to tell you this."_

 _He grabbed her hands. "I- I love you!" His face was dark red, and he was avoiding all eye contact._

" _Oh, I love you too!"_

 _He looked up. "Really?"_

 _She smiled back reassuringly. "Really."_

 _Suddenly, a girl broke through the door._

" _What the- Nana! GET OUTTA MY DREAM!"_

 _Nana was sitting on a cloud (?). She waved her hands around while saying, "I kNeW iT!"_ _ **(She said it like a ghost or something idk)**_

" _Nana, go away!" The cloud floated off to space._

" _Well, anyway, since we proclaimed our love for each other, it's time to pull a Romeo and Juliet." The white haired boy said._

" _Wait, what, oh hell nah I ain't killing myself!"_

 _Suddenly, he leaned, well uh, UP for a kiss. She leaned down. Closer. CLOser. CLOSER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA_

Shinozaki awoke from the dream.

"Holy shiz balls, what was that?" She asked herself, questioning if she was drugged or something. She went over the dreams events in her head **(not the Nana part and stuff tho)**

And she realized, that seed Nana planted, that sprouted long ago. OH MY GOD… SHE WAS IN LOVE.

Shinozaki went to the roof of her house. It wasn't far from the ground, but could still break a bone if she fell. She went up there to think. She couldn't be in love, she was only in highschool, well technically she was a senior, but still a student. And like this dude was a spirit. A FLIPPING GHOST. Like wtf how would that work out and...-

She cut herself off. Her mind was racing. Taking a deep breath, she took in the view. It wasn't much, but she could see a small amount of the town from there.

She took another deep breath. "I just need to calm dow-"

"HEY!" A voice rang out.

Shinozaki screamed bloody murder and jumped. Once again, literally jumped. Slipping off the edge of the building was like slow motion. _'This is it, I'm going to die here. Goodbye world, you were pretty chill accept all those time you hit me in the stomach with an eighteen-wheeler truck.'_

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. She stopped falling and began getting pulled back up. Her eyes were sealed shut but her whole body fell on something small and boney and it was obviously another body.

Opening her eyes, she saw, oh shit she saw turquoise.

"Is it just me, or is my life a living fanfiction?" She mumbled.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nothing." She once again mumbled, before picking herself up.

"Uh okay. So what's up, I have the day off, kind of, so I figured… well uh you know."

Shinozaki stared at him. HIM, he was the boy. She shook her head. She didn't know why but she felt so, so MAD. Mad at him, mad at herself.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed.

"Wait, what?"

"UHHHHH YOU ARE SO ANNOYING DO YOU KNOW THAT? LIKE DO YOU _HAVE_ TO BE HERE EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY? GOD! You know what, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you, it's my fault, what's wrong with me?" She sighed. "Sorry about that, just my monthly." She laughed.

He cocked his head. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Seriously? Period jokes dude."

"What?"

She facepalmed. "Nothing."

"Well, I uh, I came here for a specific reason really…"

She looked at him strangely.

"I have to tell you something." He said, blushing.

Deja Vu coursed through her. No. This can't be real?

"I really-"

"STOP!" She screamed. He looked at her kind of scared. "Listen, you're cool and all but," she looked down, desperately trying to avoid eye contact, "I can't talk to you anymore."

"What why? You're not being serious are you?"

Her face fell. "I'm sorry, I- I JUST CAN'T ANYMORE OKAY! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, before running and pushing him out of the way. She ran down the stairs, off the roof.

Hitsugaya sat there. His world just collapsed because of one sentence. He dusted himself off for no reason, and watched as Shinozaki ran down the street and out of sight. Out of his world.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"And so, instead of running, I took the pie, and threw it in his face."

Shinozaki looked surprised. "Wow, what got you to do such a bold thing?"

"It's because of this girl I met! She's helping me get through my shyness and teaching me how to stand up for myself!"

Shinozaki smiled, "That's… that's really cool!"

It had been two weeks since Shinozaki and Hitsugaya had stopped talking, and she hated to admit it, but she missed the little guy (she laughed silently because he was short and she called him a little guy).

Though, she could think straight again, life had been kind of boring without him constantly throwing cliches at her.

She sighed sadly. Her and Nana were walking home from school. It started raining halfway through, so by the time they got to the park, they were drenched.

They were enjoying a nice chat, when a screech cut through the air. Both girls froze.

"Did you hear that?" Nana whispered.

"Y-Yeah…"

It happened again, a screech that sounded like nails dragging across a chalkboard. It was high pitched enough to break glass, or make someone's ears bleed. Suddenly, the air felt heavy.

Another screech, but it was closer. Nana clasped her hands to her ears.

"I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!" She yelled.

Strangely, Shinozaki felt the same way, like being in this exact place would be a bad ending.

"Y-You're right! We should go!" She yelled back.

Both girls turned around and stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them was about a 20 foot tall… thing. It was pure black, with, what looked like, a mask made out of bone. The black body was like a solid cloak, and the mask had a long, pointed nose. There were black lines coming from the empty eye sockets, making it look like tears.

"W-What is that?" Nana whispered, breathing so fast, it was as if she was having an asthma attack.

The blonde didn't respond. She didn't do anything. Her mind was racing with things like ' _WHAT IS THAT?'_ and _'What the hell are you doing? WHAT SHOULD I DO!?'_

But nothing came out. She wanted to scream "Help" but didn't no how. All words failed her.

That… thing screeched again, managing to bring her back to reality to manage one word.

"Run."

Nana finished her thought, "On the count of three. One. Two. -"

The girls booked it backwards. They heard it screech again and it started trudging toward them. Like literally, making a shallow trench as if it was it's version of a footprint.

They were almost out of the park when Shinozaki slipped on some mud. Nana skidded to a halt.

"SHINOZAKI!" She screamed.

A long black finger-type-thing protruded from the cloak and smacked Nana. She flew across the park and smacked into a tree, crumpling to the ground.

"NANA!" The finger wrapped around Shinozaki's leg and whipped her up in the air.

"Oh SHIT!" She yelled.

A large gap formed in the monster's mask, like a black hole. She screamed and began thrashing around.

"LET ME GO!"

This was it, she was going to die from this spirited away lookin ass thing.

It brought her closer to the black hole. She could see something resembling saliva peek out of the corner.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO EAT ME!?" She screamed to it. Common sense told her it wouldn't reply, but right now common sense was being a dick and telling her what her future is- pure pain while she gets crushed and chewed and OH GOD PLEASE

Fear coursed through her body.

She was going to die.

One last attempt, please!

She drew in a breath.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, so hard that it felt like her vocal chords snapped, she was able to get one thing out.

"HELP!"


End file.
